Lyonesse Couer De Lion-Heir to the Throne Of Demons and Aslan
by Princess Flame Haze Xerxes
Summary: She was an orphan and taken in by the pack of Winged Wolves. She is a native to this land... But what happens when she rescues a team's leader from death? Raven from Elsword comes in Chapter 10... T for some weapons, violence, and cursing... SasukeXOC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto anime or manga!**

* * *

She was an orphan and taken in by the pack of Winged Wolves. She is a native to this land... But what happens when she rescues a team's leader from death?

* * *

Her tan skin stood out in the snowy forest as a pack of Winged Wolves stopped to look at her. They began to lick the blood off her forehead and picked her up... The wolves were taking her in and they were going to raise her as their own...

**(Two and a Half Years later)**

Her tan skin still made her noticeable but her long black hair along with her golden eyes. But her clothes were different since they found her and taken her in. Instead of ragged clothes, she wore a long white sleeveless Chinese dress with the mandarin collar, flower button and sewn in dragons on it. "Remember, Keket. Think with your instincts, Keket. In this pack, you act first." Her mother, Kosey told her as she walked through the forest with her brothers Anubis and Apollo.

Then she heard something from a mile away. It was yelling and screaming... She turned the opposite direction "Keket?" She began to ran as she follow the sound by using her ears. Since she was raised by wolves, she learned to her sense of hearing and smell to track or hunt someone. Finally, she found the source of the sound. It was a group of people blind-folded. Well, at least the girl was. The two boys were watching something before a boy appeared in front of them. He had black hair that spiked in the back and onyx eyes and a man appeared above him grinning.

He had very pale skin and long black hair. "Do you think you can run from me, Sasuke?" She growled as the man held the boy from his hair and ready to finish him off. At that point, she charged at him with her sword in her hand but she was able make a cut on his cheek. She stood behind the boy who was unconscious while her brothers bit the ropes that tied them to the trees "Get out of the way, girl."

"Over my damn body." She growled as her golden eyes glowed in rage. But the man grinned and summoned a snake to attack her. She sidestepped and threw a kunai at it which exploded. The man growled "Do you know who I am, girl?" She shook her head "No. But all I know is that you are a complete jackass that needs his ass whipped. Because no one deserves this kind of punishment." Then her golden eyes became to be demonic along with her grin which show her fangs. He chuckled "Well, then. You will dead first."

He charged at her head-on and so did she. But she began to change as ran on all fours and jumped in the air; the man fell to the ground with blood flowing onto the snow. She growled but looked at her hands. They weren't anymore instead they were paws. Black furry large paws... She transformed into a Winged Wolf. Now all she need to do was change back...

_Think about being a human. Human. Human._

She opened her eyes to see herself standing but her dress wasn't ripped surprisingly. But she managed to get up as her family ran to her side along with her brothers. She looked back to see the boy had regained conscious... she turned and left with her mother and brothers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They all made it back home where her father was growling "Where. Were. You?" She sighed "We got a little sidetracked. Don't worry. It was all a good ca-"

"Keket transformed, Dad! And should have been there! She killed her first prey!" Apollo yelled. His eyes widened at her "Is that true?" She nodded "He was able to summon a snake."

"Orochimaru. You killed Orochimaru?!" He yelled at me and the whole pack was listening in. She sighed as she ran down the cave transforming into her wolf form then walked up to her father.

"Satisfied?" They took a step back and he smiled "No. I am proud. You killed a criminal... Anything else?"

"She saved our lives too. Don't forget that!" A voice yelled. Instantly, she turned to see a boy with short white hair and purple eyes "You were one of the boys who were tied to the tree." He nodded "Thanks for saving Sasuke from Orochimaru. If you hadn't arrives then he would have dead."

Her face went pale. "Uchiha? The boy I saved was an Uchiha..." She remembered something a long time ago when she met a girl with long black hair and onyx eyes like him that she saved a few years ago.

_Tell him that Ashe is still alive._

But she simply sighed and crossed her arms "What do you want?" He grinned "Oh, it's not me. Sasuke wanted to see you so he sent me to get you."

"Oh pathetic, if he wants to see me then he can came and see me instead of sending someone else." She growled. "Is that so?" Said another voice. It was deep and in her case, dark. Then the boy jumped down and she knew who it was. His black hair that spike in the back and his onyx eyes weren't that hard to miss. But the other one grinned "Hey, Sasuke. We were just talking about you."

* * *

Keket: Who is Ashe exactly?

Nadia: Well, I can't say because there are a lot of people reading this.

Keket: Oh.

Nadia: But you will find out in the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Native Wolf Girl Keket**_  
_

_"Oh pathetic, if he wants to see me then he can came and see me instead of sending someone else." She growled. "Is that so?" Said another voice. It was deep and in her case, dark. Then the boy jumped down and she knew who it was. His black hair that spike in the back and his onyx eyes weren't that hard to miss. But the other one grinned "Hey, Sasuke. We were just talking about you."_

* * *

**Keket's P.O.V**

I growled as he walked to me and grabbed my arm "You are coming with us either you want to or not." My eyes flickered a color of wine red as he walked me out the cave. "I am not going." I growled before he swing me on his shoulder "Put me down!" He glared at me as everyone began to surround us and I kicked before I landed a few feet away from him. This time, my eyes were wine red.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you there." I growled as my hair was turning white and my nail got sharper before he showed me a small pendant with the Uchiha crest on it. My eyes widened and I simply grinned "Someone told me that you saw someone that I need on my team. Do you know who wore this necklace?" At first, I was quiet think about what to tell so that he can take in the news that he wasn't the only one.

"Yay. But I am not telling you." I said as I stood up. Sasuke glared at me angrily as I put on my trench coat then stopped me "You are going to tell me who owns this necklace, wolf." "Yay, Sasuke. You tell her!"

I glared at the red haired girl as I walked out of the cave "Like he need your help, red haired bitch." She growled at me as I left the cave and heading to the small village.

The small village of Mia was a remote village that wasn't on the map. But it had a lot of blacksmiths there along with assassins, thieves, knights, and pirates. From the corner of my eye, I saw a thief running towards me "Hey. What's the matter?" He asked. "I killed Orochimaru and saved the leader of Team Taka. He will not stop bugging me until I help him found someone." I growled angrily. His eyes widened at me but nodded "So you are the one who killed Orochimaru. All of the animals were spreading rumors that a girl killed him...ever since that rumor spread, **she** showed up."

I stiffened "She is there?" He nodded "Where?" I asked as he pointed at the mountain "There is a training ground up near the mountains. The Nightmare Winged Wolves should guide you up the mountain. She is determine to see you." I sighed "I know." He gave me a Gunblade that had a black blade and golden threads on it before sheathing it and heading to the mountains.

As I walked through the forest, the Nightmare Winged Wolves appeared "_What is your business coming there?" _ "There is someone on the training ground I need to see."

"_Oh, her. Are you ready to tell her the truth?" _They spoke together as one voice. It was scary yet interesting at the same time. "Yay." I transformed into a large wolf with six wings on my back. I was a large white six winged wolf demons and shrank to a size of a horse. "_**Okay. I am ready. Let's** **go!**_" They nodded as we ran towards the mountains and stopped at the training ground where a girl was training. She had long black hair and dark eye which were now red with the Sharingan eyes.

"**Still training?**" She turned to face me as she prepared to fight me. "Who are you and what did you do to Keket?!" She yelled at me. As I walked towards her and changed into my human form wearing a white and gold apprentice robe. "I am the Demon of the Winged Wolves…" Her eyes widened at me with my long white and gold hair "How long?" I paused "Since I was born…" She put her sword away and paused "Do you still have my necklace?" She asked. I shook my head "That asshole Sa-"

"You better not be calling Sasuke-kun an a-word!" Then Team Taka ran and stopped short making me growl bitterly showing my sharp demon teeth.

"Great. Look who decide to show up." I growled. Then Sasuke glared at me but looked her confused "Who is this?" I looked at her who had a shocked look on her face. I blinked at her confused until I looked in her distance...she was looking at Sasuke who was looking at her. I didn't get at first until I noticed that they both had Sharingan on. Which meant...

"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!" I yelled. Ashe glared at me bitterly "Yay. I was going to tell you something too. My last name is Uchiha. And that," she pointed at him "Is my younger brother." I blinked in surprise. _She and Sasuke were related which meant I saved both of them from death. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Native Wolf Girl Keket**

* * *

_"**Still training?**" She turned to face me as she prepared to fight me. "Who are you and what did you do to Keket?!" She yelled at me. As I walked towards her and changed into my human form wearing a white and gold apprentice robe. "I am the Demon of the Winged Wolves…" Her eyes widened at me with my long white and gold hair "How long?" I paused "Since I was born…" She put her sword away and paused "Do you still have my necklace?" She asked. I shook my head "That asshole Sa-"_

_"You better not be calling Sasuke-kun an a-word!" Then Team Taka ran and stopped short making me growl bitterly showing my sharp demon teeth._

_"Great. Look who decide to show up." I growled. Then Sasuke glared at me but looked her confused "Who is this?" I looked at her who had a shocked look on her face. I blinked at her confused until I looked in her distance...she was looking at Sasuke who was looking at her. I didn't get at first until I noticed that they both had Sharingan on. Which meant..._

_"YOU TWO KNOW EACH OTHER?!" I yelled. Ashe glared at me bitterly "Yay. I was going to tell you something too. My last name is Uchiha. And that," she pointed at him "Is my younger brother." I blinked in surprise. She and Sasuke were related which meant I saved both of them from death. _

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**

As they all walked through the forest, Keket was ahead of them. She was still angry at Ashe for not telling her the truth but she probably had a reason as she walked faster and faster. "Keket. Your hair is turning white...Are you mad at me?" She stopped to briefly look at Ashe who was standing next to her brother and continued walking without a word coming out of her mouth. '_Why didn't you tell her he was your younger brother?'_

There was a pause before Ashe answered her '_I was going to tell you but never got the chance. Besides, why are so mad at both of us?' _She growled as they walked '_I am not mad at you. I just that I saved him and his team for certain death and he wanted me to find you.' _She felt Ashe's angry from where she was at the moment. She was the Demon of Winged Wolves and the two were friends that had a link so they could talk with thought.

'_Anyway, I heard rumors that some girl killed Orochimaru and saved my brother...Do you know who she is? I want to thank her.' _She was chuckled lightly her in her head '_That girl was me.'_

"WHAT?!" She heard Ashe yelled. She chuckled and scratched her head awkwardly "You saved my brother?!" She felt her anger reaching a boiling point as she transformed into her wolf form and ditching them.

**(Keket's P.O.V)**

I reached the cave where the pack was but no one was there. Scared, I searched the whole room until I heard something before turning to see a man with short black hair and gold eyes. He wore a long coat with fur on it, his shirt and pants were black and white, sword at his left side, black straps on the coat, and his right arm was a robot arm with sharp-claw like fingers. I growled as I took steps back as I transformed back my human form. His eyes followed me my gaze and chuckled "This is no need to be scared of my sword, Lyonesse. I only want to talk to you."

I growled at him bitterly and transformed back into my wolf form "That's not my name and what did you do with my family!" My eyes began to change and my claws were becoming sharper and he pull out his sword slowly "I don't want to fight you, sis. As for whoever lives there, I took them to a safe place I can take you to them but you have to hear me out first. Those wolves aren't your real family and I am your older brother, Raven. He quickly jumps to the entrance and I followed him growling, showing my sharp teeth at him angrily.

"You are working for Danzo, aren't you?" He shook his head "No but you'll understand everything so enough. NOW!" Then a net fell on her as she struggled and roared at him as he was soon joined by a boy with short spiky blond hair and blue eyes, a girl with short pink hair and green eyes, a man with short silver spiky hair and dark eyes, and a man with blond spiky hair and blue eyes. "Be careful, Kakashi. She is already mad and can easily bite you." The silver haired man nodded before he reached his hand for my head. I bite his hand and the boy yelling at me but the man stopping him "It's okay, Naruto. I can handle this on my own."

I growled as the man turned and looked at me. '_Who the hell are this people? Why do they keep calling my Lyonesse!? My name is Keket, not Lyonesse!' _ I thought bitterly. He smiled at me as if the pain form my teeth sinking into his skin didn't matter... It was the guilty trick and it worked. I stopped biting his hand and looked at him with bitter eyes. "_**What the hell do you**_** want?**" My voice filled with anger.

**(Narrator's P.O.V)**

Keket was both angry and confused by these people. Instead of called her Keket, they called her Lyonesse and they acted like they knew her; but the one person that confused her the most was the silver man known as Kakashi. He smiled as her when she was biting his hand as if he was enjoying his pain "Just to talk. Do you remember who we are?" I blinked and shook my head "**No. All I know is he was in the cave and my family is missing.** **And once, I get this net off me, every single one of you will be dead on the snow when I am through with you.**"

He laughed "Good luck with that." He lightly laughed as I struggled to break the net. It was hard from her to cut it...It feel a large metal bar was on top of her as she struggled to get up and the net got heavier and heavier as she struggled. Finally, she gave up and lied on the ground. "What do you want with me?" She screamed as Kakashi looked at her "I just want to talk you, Lyonesse."

"That's not my name! It's Keket, not Lyonesse." He shook his head "If I remember correctly, your mother named you Lyonesse Coeur De Lion. Lion Island of Lion-Hearted." I blinked at him confused. My name wasn't Keket? And who were this people?


	4. Chapter 4

**Native Wolf Girl Keket**

* * *

_**(Narrator's P.O.V)**_

_Keket was both angry and confused by these people. Instead of called her Keket, they called her Lyonesse and they acted like they knew her; but the one person that confused her the most was the silver man known as Kakashi. He smiled as her when she was biting his hand as if he was enjoying his pain "Just to talk. Do you remember who we are?" I blinked and shook my head "**No. All I know is he was in the cave and my family is missing.** **And once, I get this net off me, every single one of you will be dead on the snow when I am through with you.**"_

_He laughed "Good luck with that." He lightly laughed as I struggled to break the net. It was hard from her to cut it...It feel a large metal bar was on top of her as she struggled to get up and the net got heavier and heavier as she struggled. Finally, she gave up and lied on the ground. "What do you want with me?" She screamed as Kakashi looked at her "I just want to talk you, Lyonesse."_

_"That's not my name! It's Keket, not Lyonesse." He shook his head "If I remember correctly, your mother named you Lyonesse Coeur De Lion. Lion Island of Lion-Hearted." I blinked at him confused. My name wasn't Keket? And who were this people?_

* * *

**(Keket's P.O.V)  
**

I couldn't believe that Kosey my mother had lie to me but why? Why lie to me about my name and who I was? I wasn't sure as I gathered all the strength to sit up with my eyes changing but into gold. But it wasn't long before I heard wolves howling alarming Kakashi and the others. I howled back and Kakashi glared at me. I gave them a grin showing my fangs and suddenly, I was gaining my strength but everyone else was holding me down to keep me from breaking the net. "Minato, I thought you said the net would hold her down!" Kakashi yelled.

Minato shook his head "I though so too. But her Coeur De Lion bloodline has activated and once it is active there is no way to deactivate it." I wasn't sure what he meant until I felt the strength inside me exploded and knocked everyone away from me. I began to rip the net into pieces and saw everyone was giving me a shocked look... Then I lifted my hand and pointed at them

_**cháy lồng  
**_

_**Fire cage!**_

Then the fire came to life and formed a cage to trap them. I began to walk away and left them before a snowball hit me in the back of the head. I growled at I snapped my head back to see the blond-haired boy holding another snowball. "Why don't you remember us, Lyonesse?! We use to be in a team together with Sasuke, Sakura and me. Do you remember anything?" I glared at him and I spoke in a dark and bitter voice.

"**_I don't know who the hell you are or why you are calling Lyonesse. But I am Keket Kosey, you pest. And if I see your team again in my forest then I will end_ you!**"

I walked off and left them in the cage...

**(Narrator's P.O.V)**

It didn't take long for Team Taka and the pack to find her "Are you alright?" Jugo asked and she nodded "Just tired. The net must have been absorbed some of my chakra. But I am fine for most of it..." She looked at her wolf mother who had her head down "I am sorry, Keket. You had to learn the truth the hard way... But I was only save you from your family's trials..."

"I knew you were protecting but from what?" Keket asked her. Kosey lead them to a abandoned mansion and went inside where they all sat in a circle. "I will start from the beginning. Your original name was Lyonesse Coeur De Lion; part of the legendary and most royal clans in this world. Their child were known to be born prodigies of battle and magic but also full-blood demons as well." Keket stiffened at the words "full-blood demons" as if a sword went through her body.

"Your mother was a full blood demon and also the best ninja in the clan. But when your mother was pregnant with you, it alerted every winged wolf clan in the area."

"Why?" Ashe asked. Kosey sighed "Because as the child gets older, the child will learn how to new battle strategies when it is still an infant but the more it learns... the more the demon inside of that child grows stronger and one point they will murder their demon parent. But that wasn't the case for you though, Keket. Your family bloodline wasn't activated at birth but your bloodline would tend to activate but only a few seconds."

"Name one." Kosey blinked and lightly laughed "You had a strong hate for Barney the Purple Dinosaur. One time, your mother turned on the t.v and Barney singing "I Love You". You slice at the t.v 15 times before yelling 'Shut the f**k up, you dumba**!' Your mother was surprised at the fact you hated Barney and you did the same thing for Elmo."

Everyone on Team Taka was laughing on the ground and Sasuke smiled. Keket sighed "Do you know what it looked like?"

Kosey paused and grabbed a DVD player then played to reveal a little version of Keket sitting on the couch with a smile on her face until a voice said "I love you. You love me...We are a HAPPY family." She walked away from view and came back with a samurai blade twice her body. She slice at the t.v 15 times and yelled "SHUT THE F*** UP, DUMB A**! YOU CAN GO THE HELL FOR ALL I CARE!" She put the sword under the couch before her mother can into view "Honey, have you seen my sword anywhere? I can't find it." Keket began to grin evilly as she was a little monster straight from Hades and chuckles...then it turned off.

Everyone blinked before Sasuke was chuckling then was...laughing?! He fell on the ground laughing at the video "You...slice...up...Barney. You...truly...are...a...monster!"

Everyone gave the laughing Sasuke a 0_0' look as he was laughing on the ground and proving that someone could die from laughing. Keket feel the heat do to her face and shook her head "I will just pretend that this didn't never happen..." -_-' The red haired girl glared at her as she turned around  
"So my real name Lyonesse, after all." I turned to Sasuke was recovering from laughter "I don't suppose that offer to join Team Taka still stands."

He grinned as did Ashe. He nodded "Welcome to Team Taka, Lyonesse."

* * *

**Nadia: Hey Lyonesse, guess what?**

**Lyonesse: What?  
**

**Nadia: Your story '_Native Wolf Girl Keket' has 70 views! _  
**

**Lyonesse: 0_0' Really?  
**

**Nadia: ^.^ Yep.  
**

**Lyonesse:...  
**

**Both: Thank you for viewing Native Wolf Girl Keket! We hope you enjoy the rest of this fanfiction.  
**

**Lyonesse: Please Read and Review!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Native Wolf Girl Keket**

* * *

**Nadia: Aww, man!**

**Lyonesse: What is it?  
**

**Nadia: I forgot to do the disclaimer.  
**

**Sasuke: Why is that important?  
**

**Nadia: Sasuke! How did you get in there? 0.0'  
**

**Sasuke: You locked the door so I went through the window...  
**

**Nadia:... I wonder who will do it.  
**

**(Lyonesse and Sasuke glare at each other)  
**

**Nadia: (Sigh) I guess I will do it. Nar-  
**

**Tobi: Naruto doesn't belong to Nadia Uchiha but Lyonesse Coeur De Lion does! Enjoy this next chapter!~**

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V  
**

Team Taka and the new member Lyonesse walked away from her hometown of the snowy forest with Ashe by her side "It is okay, Lyon. You promise we can see them again." But they began to walk off they heard footsteps coming towards them; Lyonesse turned to see her wolf brothers Apollo and Anubis.

"What are you guys doing there?" Lyonesse smiled. The two brothers smiled "Mom sent us to keep an eye on you while she and the pack were going to move to Konoha and live like the humans." She glanced at Sasuke who simply shrugged as he and the team continued walking until the three of them joined them. Anubis and Apollo both had long black hair but Apollo wasn't after to let his hair out while Anubis had his hair in a ponytail. But they both wore long sleeve trench coat with a fur collar and a sword on their side.

So they all followed Team Taka and Ashe. But Ashe sighed "I am not sure that she is ready to be able to join the Akatsuki. I mean, she is a wolf native but don't you think we should test her first?" She asked her younger brother who was quiet before stopping "I will ask Nee-san to test her but I am sure she can do it. If she was able to kill Orochimaru then she can defeat the member of the Akatsuki."

Lyonesse blinked in shock but the brothers nodded "Yay. You were able to kill Orochimaru but the Akatsuki isn't someone to take lightly thought. They are very good in battle." She nodded "I don't think that was good advice but thanks..."

They walked until Sasuke looked up to see the sun setting... "We need to set up camp and start our journey tomorrow." He said and we nodded.

They set up some tents in the dark part of the forest where demon they saw different creatures that the wolves haven't seen before. When they saw the gigantic spiders, Lyonesse gripped on Sasuke and growling. He looked at her confused while the girl grinned "What's wrong?" She growled as the spiders watched them walk by. "Are you afraid of spiders?" he asked her. She nodded "Yes." He grinned at her evilly and Ashe pointed at the group of deer "Maybe we can go hunting." The brothers nodded but when they looked at Lyonesse. She was already gone... "Lyonesse! Where did she go?" They looked at Jugo who had wide eyes but when they looked in his direction; their eyes began to wide.

There was Lyonesse on her two feet walking normal. But when the deer turned in her direction, she was gone and appear again. This time, she was a white wolf with black horn that looked like a italic and a leaned forward 2 along a tail that puffed out at the end. The deer didn't ever notice as she walked slowly before she lunged and got one.

The group of deer ran and Lyonesse followed after them but as she did, her wolf form began to grow to the point she was the size of a horse and had the horns on her head form into a one long on the middle of her forehead. Her fur was long and white as snow...

Finally, she attacked another deer but she was running faster and faster as the leader in the front of the pack. Then she found no choice but jump on the backs of the deer before jumping and attacking of the buck as the deer left her with the male deer in her mouth, walking back to the others.

**Lyonesse's P.O.V**

That was the most fun that ever had in my life. I felt so powerful and fast! I held my head high as I went back to the others with the buck in my mouth. They instantly ran over to me and smiled "I can't believe you did that! You even the buck!" Apollo yelled with joy. As I carried the buck over my shoulder in my human form, but my hair long and white along with my eye which were red and demonic. "This is dinner. Come on..." I began to walk normal with a buck over my shoulder and made everyone looked at me as for I was a god.

But the other each gave a deer but it took a while for Team Taka along with the brother to pick it up. "Are you serious?" They turned to see me with arms crossed.

"We can't carry one deer over our shoulder!" Ashe yelled. I sighed before transforming into my new wolf form and they put the deer on my back and strapped on. "That was fun, though. It was my first time hunting deer." Their eyes widened even Apollo and Anubis "That was your first time hunting..." I nodded as we walked to the camp "Kosey never took me hunting. Not ever once... Plus, I didn't want to let you guys down and let you starve to death."

Ashe rubbed my head happily "Nice work. I never saw a hunter be that daring before!" We talked as we walked back to see a man with onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that framed his face but his long hair was in a low-tied ponytail, and had tear-troughs under his eyes. I growled until he held out a wonton and sniffed it before eating it. He rubbed my head and looked at me "Is this the girl who killed Orochimaru and found Ashe?" Sasuke nodded "She can out of no where and saved us. She is a full blood demon."

At that point, his face went pale and I whimpered only for him to smile at me again "You are full blooded demon... I wasn't don't believe you."

I blinked at him before sitting down "Let's see...where to began. Well, for the onyx eyes and black hair; I can infer you too are a Uchiha like Sasuke and Ashe and the three of you are siblings. You used to be a ANBU captain back in Konoha and the most powerful in Konoha...Your favorite food is rice balls with konbu and cabbage. And finally, your favorite word is peace. Leaving me to believe that you are infamous Itachi Uchiha..."

Everyone gave me the 0_0 look except the three Uchiha; Sasuke, Ashe and Itachi. Then Itachi broke the silence by laughing and rubbing my head "You are the little Sherlock Holmes!" I grinned at him happily "Anyway, I am to get you guys and escort you back to HQ first thing in the morning."

Well, we each took a tent and I was the first to fall asleep but instead of a dream, I was taken back into time.

I found myself floating a beautiful kingdom but as I looked over the kingdom, I saw a little girl with long black hair and golden eyes wearing royal nobleman clothes with a black and gold ribbon collar. She was running with a samurai sword in her hands with had a black and gold highlight on it. "Lyon!" Then she saw a woman with long black hair and gold eyes; but her hair was reached her feet and her iris had elliptical-shaped. But the child running faster and stopped at a field with four training dummies with the samurai sword in hand.

The woman blinked at one dummy that had multiple scratch marks "Did you do this?" The woman asked the little Lyonesse who replied with a nod "Mom! Watch this!" Her mom turned to see little Lyonesse standing in front a large tree with sapphire leaves. The girl shut her eyes closes and a golden aura began to her and create a circle under her feet protecting her. The golden aura began to transform into a fainted dragon but she slashed at the tree.

At first, nothing happened until the tree began to glow and transform into a blue wolf pup with six wings on its back. Its eyes snapped out revealing sapphire blue eyes. Her mom gave her child a shock look as the newly-born wolf pup walked towards them. "You can create animals for enchanted objects..." Lyonesse nodded as the pup licked her face happily.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

She woke up with bullets of sweat coming down her face after seeing her mother and the younger version of herself. But the question was _where was the sword and the blue wolf now? _ But it didn't matter as she got up and got out of the tent to see no one there. '_Well, it is still pretty early. But I may have to make myself breakfast.' _

So she went off walking through the forest looking for food. Until she ran into the large spiders who looked at her with glaring eyes... "Nice arachnids. I am not there to hurt you..." One of the spiders disappeared and reappeared with a traditional armor which was similar to a samurai. "**_This was your mother's armor years before you were born. In her will, everything was given to you even this armor and the Throne of_ Demons.**"

"Throne of Demons? What is that?" The other large spider did a face palm and began to explain "_**Years ago, your clan; Couer De Lion was the most powerful demon clan in the world. But there is a throne and crown that belongs to the full blooded demon in the clan...Every year, a Couer De Lion child will be born a full blood demon and will get everything that the demon parent has. You were born a full blood demon but your aunt murdered your mother in a fit of jealousy. But your brother had hid the crown and the throne of her while your father was trying to get you back to Konoha but she attacked you both causing you to hit your head very hard; losing your**_** memory.**"

"So it like the Hokage but for demons." The spiders clapped happily "_**You are a quick thinker just like her. Yes, it is similar to the Hokage in Konoha. But even since your aunt took over the clan. She has made your clan suffer badly to those who liked or loved your mother dearly...You need to find the Throne and Crown of Demons before she does, Lyonesse. Or she cause a war between humans and demons that will shape**_** forever.**" She blinked at the spider as the other walked towards her with the armor. It threw the armor in the air and swung her around with the silk of its web until it cut the silk off.

She stood wearing a simple black suit under the armor. But the armor was light and easy to move over...It had both the dou and dō, sode, haidate, guruwa covering her shoulders, neck, chest, and forearms. The arachnids handed her a present "_**You must not open it until you know you are**_** ready.**" She looked at them confused.

"How will I know I can open it?" They all smiled "_**When you want to follow your mother's path then someone from your past will appear to show you ****the way.**** Until we meet again,**_**_ farewell_.**" Then the arachnids flee into the forest leaving her in the forest before a man showed up. He had short spiky hair but a orange mask was covering his face. "So you're Lyonesse Couer De Lion. I am Tobi, leader of the Akatsuki... Let me escort you to HQ."

They walked only a few miles before they reached a cave and entered into the cave. Then the two were greeted by Team Taka and Itachi "Hey, sorry. That we were had to leave you like that." Ashe said before glaring at Karin bitterly. "It's fine. If you hadn't, then I would learned about who murdered my mother and what I need to do to get my clan on my side. We need to find the Throne and Crown of Demons."


	6. Chapter 6

**Native Wolf Girl Keket**

* * *

**Flashback**

_"How will I know I can open it?" They all smiled "**When you want to follow your mother's path then someone from your past will appear to show you ****the way.**** Until we meet again,**** farewell.**" Then the arachnids flee into the forest leaving her in the forest before a man showed up. He had short spiky hair but a orange mask was covering his face. "So you're Lyonesse Couer De Lion. I am Tobi, leader of the Akatsuki... Let me escort you to HQ."_

_They walked only a few miles before they reached a cave and entered into the cave. Then the two were greeted by Team Taka and Itachi "Hey, sorry. That we were had to leave you like that." Ashe said before glaring at Karin bitterly. "It's fine. If you hadn't, then I would learned about who murdered my mother and what I need to do to get my clan on my side. We need to find the Throne and Crown of Demons."_

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**

Later on, Team Taka and the brothers went into their new rooms while Tobi and Lyonesse walked into a room with a kotatsu and blankets. She instantly wrapped herself in the blanket as a man walked into the room and sat down with Tobi. She gasped "You are Madara Uchiha! Kosey told me all about you battling Hashirama!" Madara chuckled as he looked at me and glanced at Tobi "Who is this?"

"This is Lyonesse Couer De Lion. Her daughter." Madara's eyes widened at her as he watched her look at her confused. "You're Ryuu's daughter..." He said in shock as she tilted her head. "Ryuu?" They both nodded "Let us explain who Ryuu is."

"First off, she was your mother. She was a full blood demon but she was kind and brave... there was nothing that could stop her but she was very beautiful." Tobi began "I fell for her and so did he...He who shall not be named."

"LORD VOLDEMORT?!" She yelled giving Tobi a 0_0 look. Tobi panic and shook his head "No! Not Lord Voldemort! My rival... Kakashi Hatake." Her body stiffened with the image of the short silvered hair man with the kind eyes when she was trapped in the net "In the end, I lose to Kakashi and she fell for him then they had you as their child but I made a promise to her to protect you and find the Throne and Crown of Demons before your aunt Addie does. She was the one who murdered your mother and Kakashi was going to take you to Konoha to train you so you could fight Addie later but she separated the two of you, she was ready to kill you until your mother used last of her magic to protect you before you fell off the bridge and Ryuu..."

Then she see Tobi taking his mask to reveal a man with long black hair and cried "Ryuu... died that day, protecting the only thing she had cared the most in this world... That person was you, Lyonesse. She loved you so much that she sacrificed her life to protect you. I am so sorry that I wasn't able to save her." She blinked in shock seeing Tobi who was really Obito crying over her mother's death and blaming himself. She walked over to him and hugged him. "It isn't your fault for Mom's death." He blinked at her surprised as he let one last tear out.

Madara ruined the moment by taking a picture of the two hugging. Tobi put on his mask and kneed down so we could see look eye to eye "Alright then. Now you are going to work with Team Taka but I will have to go on the missions to supervise you. I don't want anything to that incident to happen to you again." He said and she nodded and smiled. "Okay, Otou-san!" Obito rubbed her head and chuckled "You can say that in front of Kakashi if you want!" I smiled. Tobi presented to her a Akatsuki cloak but it was white with red clouds "This is the Akatsuki cloak for demons. It will shape to your body when you transform into your true form."

She put it on and turned to see a black lion standing on its back feet breathing fire. "That's the Couer De Lion symbol. We made sure that people will know who you are but there's someone else who was is waiting for you." She tilted her head confused as the three of them walked outside and to see a storm was outside. "Do you know to whistle?" Madara asked her. She nodded and whistled a dog whistle to hear a powerful and earth-shaking roar before lightning strike and a wolf appeared.

Its body color was black and gold with armor around it but she noticed the wolf had six wings on its back and a sword by its right side. "Do you remember him?" Madara asked her. She blinked and shut her eyes remembering who it was but it didn't take her a while to figure out who it was "Fang?" The wolf ran and tackled her to the ground before licking her to death; happy to his master again. The wolf finally got off her and wad his tail happily "He changed the last time he saw you, didn't he?"

**Lyonesse's P.O.V**

****I smiled as I watched the wolf, Fang ran around me. And for once in my life, I could remember someone and that was Fang. I gasped as I ran over to my sword "Rachana!" I grabbed onto my sword with joy in my eyes as the two Uchiha laughed "You created Fang using your chakra combined with the sword's power and a enchanted sapphire tree. But since the time you were gone; he is now Prince of the Skies." I grinned at Fang and rubbed his head happily before I heard something or someone yelling before we heard

**_Rasegan!_**

All of us jumped out of the way to see the boy with short spiky blond hair and blue eyes. "Good job, Naruto! We found her!" Then we saw Kakashi, Sakura and Minato. I cursed bitterly before I heard Fang growl angrily at them then a light bulb popped in my head "Fang! Heaven's Final Judgement! GO!" Fang instantly flew back into the sky and the clouds turned red and all hell broke loose.

Lightning, Fire, Darkness, and Earth went out of control while I had Rachana in the ground, protecting me, Obito and Madara while the group was injured badly and went thrown back yards away by a tornado. Then Fang landed on the ground and looked at me as I pull the sword out of the ground. "Good boy, Fang." I said as he barked before looking back at the direction the group was thrown "We need to relocate. I have no doubt that they will be back with more people." The two Uchiha's nodded as they walked inside the cave to inform the others.


	7. Chapter 7

**Native Wolf Girl Keket**

* * *

**Flashback**

_All of us jumped out of the way to see the boy with short spiky blond hair and blue eyes. "Good job, Naruto! We found her!" Then we saw Kakashi, Sakura and Minato. I cursed bitterly before I heard Fang growl angrily at them then a light bulb popped in my head "Fang! Heaven's Final Judgment! GO!" Fang instantly flew back into the sky and the clouds turned red and all hell broke loose._

_Lightning, Fire, Darkness, and Earth went out of control while I had Rachana in the ground, protecting me, Obito and Madara while the group was injured badly and went thrown back yards away by a tornado. Then Fang landed on the ground and looked at me as I pull the sword out of the ground. "Good boy, Fang." I said as he barked before looking back at the direction the group was thrown "We need to relocate. I have no doubt that they will be back with more people." The two Uchiha's nodded as they walked inside the cave to inform the others._

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V  
**

After informing the others of relocating, everyone thought of a place that could be off the radar. "_**I think I know the perfect place for The**_** Akatsuki.**" At that moment, everyone looked around to find the owner of the mysterious voice. "Who said that?" Apollo yelled then we saw Fang rise his paw in the air "_**I did. May I suggest the Castle in Aslan? That castle is protected heavily by two mythical beasts; The Scarlet Lion of Truth and Black Mane**_** Lion of Judgment.**"

"Oh, yay. I heard that little bedtime story when I was little." Everyone looked at Lyonesse "What is the story exactly?" Pein asked first "Well, the story begins with two brothers. One would always want to truth and the other would give judgement. One day, the king put the two brothers to the test by using a witch to disguise herself into a elderly woman. But... the boys' evil uncle wanted to the throne for himself so he send his best men to kill the boys. Then, the brothers battled his men and saved the elderly woman. Later, the elderly woman revealed herself and told the boys that their father was murdered by their uncle and she could give them the power to defeat."

Everyone had a pale face "I think I know where this is going." Deidara said with a grin and Lyonesse glared "I am not finished. Anyway, she gives the eldest brother a mane of the Scarlet Lion and the youngest a mane of the Black Maned Lion. For there, they were forever changed into the two mythical beasts of Aslan. The two brothers fought their uncle and defeated by sending him to the Shadow-lands, never to be seen again but there are rumors that every year in the Truth and Judgement Festival that his ghost can be seen walking around the graveyard..." Fang nodded and grinned "_**Your mother even threaten to give Scarlet Lion of Truth if you even dared to lie to**_** her.**" She shuddered "Sadly..."

So everyone even Team Taka walked to the Castle of Aslan before they were greeted by little kids with lion cub ears and tail. All except one. It was a little girl with short white hair and brown eyes but she had white Bengal tiger ears and tail. "Kon'nichiwa, Lady Lyonesse." They began to gather around her and lead them to the castle where they were greeted by villagers as they went into the castle. The children ran into the throne room to find the two mythical beasts; The Scarlet Lion of Truth and the Black Maned Lion of Judgement. But the Scarlet Lion held something in its mouth...

As she got closer, it became more clear that it was a small circlet crown. The right side had the Scarlet lion and was red while the left side was black and had the Black Mane Lion... "That's the Crown of Demons..." The Scarlet Lion walked over and threw it in the air before landing it on her head.

**Lyonesse's P.O.V**

My eyes widened when I found the crown on my head and the lion smiled "**It is nice to meet you again, Lyonesse. It has been a while, dear one.**" I nodded as we went to our rooms and I walked with the Scarlet Lion through.

"_**You know how your mother died,** **right?**_" I nodded and the lion forward "_**Your mother was the best queen of Aslan and was always caring for others but also the most powerful full blood Demon to rule. She knew that Addie would betray her so she told both me and my brother to evaluate the villagers to Aslan, banish Addie, and protect the crown and throne until you** ** arrive.**_" I nodded "She is gone forever."

"_**Not** **forever.**_" My eye widened at him "_**Well, when a Couer De Lion uses the last of their magic and chakra, they transform into their true form and defend their child on their quest until they figure out their true name and restores them. So she is still alive but not a human.**_" He said. I couldn't believe it. My mother is still alive somewhere, looking for me. I couldn't help but cry because I had all of these people protecting me. I feel a hand on my right and left shoulder.

I turned to see Sasuke and Itachi behind me "We will find her and defeat Addie." I grinned as I wiped the tears from my face as everyone in the Akatsuki came out on by one.

"Alright, first. We need to get intel on Addie so we can be able to learn her weaknesses and strengths." I said as I put on the crown as it began to glow and my armor changed into samurai armor with Scarlet Lion on the right and the Black Maned Lion on the left. "Alright. Let's go."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

He had walked with Lyonesse through the castle with the Crown of Demons on her head "This is enjoyable." He looked at her surprised "What is?" She smirk and point down for him to see his hand holding on hers. He blushed as he quickly let go and she giggled then laughed. He looked at her as she laughed before he found himself smiling as they reached her room and went inside.

_'Why do I feel like this? When she is around and whenever she smiles, then I smile but when she cries I want to comfort her... Is this what...__Love feels like?'  
_

**Meanwhile...**

Itachi, Kisame, Madara and Tobi were watching Sasuke staring at her door sadly before walking down the hall. "That look on his face... You know what that means, Itachi? Your brother is in love with Lyonesse!" Kisame yelled before Itachi looked at him and everyone gasped in shock.

Instead of him glaring at Kisame, he gave him a small faint smile "I hope my brother can find happiness in his life and one day restore the clan that I destroyed years ago." With that, he disappeared out of thin air and Tobi yelled "Have to help Sasuke to confess his feelings to Lyonesse, Madara!" Madara chuckled light as a sweat dropped "Don't you think you want them to confess for themselves?" Kisame grinned "Miss Lyonesse Uchiha. That has a nice ring to it actually, don't you think?" All of them nodded as they all went back to their new rooms and went to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Native Wolf Girl Keket**

* * *

**Flashback**

**Meanwhile...**

_Itachi, Kisame, Madara and Tobi were watching Sasuke staring at her door sadly before walking down the hall. "That look on his face... You know what that means, Itachi? Your brother is in love with Lyonesse!" Kisame yelled before Itachi looked at him and everyone gasped in shock._

_Instead of him glaring at Kisame, he gave him a small faint smile "I hope my brother can find happiness in his life and one day restore the clan that I destroyed years ago." With that, he disappeared out of thin air and Tobi yelled "Have to help Sasuke to confess his feelings to Lyonesse, Madara!" Madara chuckled light as a sweat dropped "Don't you think you want them to confess for themselves?" Kisame grinned "Miss Lyonesse Uchiha. That has a nice ring to it actually, don't you think?" All of them nodded as they all went back to their new rooms and went to bed._

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**_  
_

She woke up by the sun shining through the window and she turned to see the Crown of Demons still there as she reached for it and put it on her head before looking in the mirror to see that it changed. It was black and gold with the Black Maned Lion of Judgement as the black lion and another lion but many tails. She smiled before opening the door to Ashe "Ready, Your Majesty?" She joked.

"Ha ha. Really Funny." She growled as she walked out the door with Ashe down the stairs until she had a small headache. The cause of it was small voices in her head telling her many things that she couldn't make out. "Lyonesse?" Then she stood up and her face normal but not her eyes. They were the eyes of a true demon then she put her hands to her head as she ripped the crown off, making her fall on her knees. "Lyonesse!" Ashe ran towards her but stopped to see her nails were sharp, her hair was white but was returning to black, her red demonic eyes were returning to gold.

She quickly help her up "Lyon. Are you alright?" It took for her to respond but she nodded "But the Crown of Demons...something is wrong with it."

She whistled for the Scarlet Lion of Truth and the red lion appeared before them "**What is it, my child? Did you get enough sleep?**" Lyon shook her head "It is the Crown of Demon. When I put it on this morning, it was turning into a true demon." The lion's face showed fear and worry in its eyes "**That only means that you haven't been in your demon form in a while. The last thing you used your demon powers was a long time ago... Let me see it.**" She showed her the crown for the lion and it roared at it transforming back into what it looked like before until it changed into black and silver with the Black Mane Lion of Judgment.

"**The crown has given you a summoning demon to be your blood partner. My older brother, the Black Mane Lion of Judgment...He must have tried to talk to you through telepathy and caused you to transform into a demon. But also, it has been a while since you have transform into your demon and you rarely have stayed in that form for a day or less.**" Her body stiffened. He was right. She would rarely stay in her demon form for about two seconds or less.

"**Come with me, my child. I need you to show you something.**" They followed him to a foundation with variety of colored flowers floating in the water and a glowing rainbow color lily floated towards us. "**This is the Aura of Aslan. Drink it and you will able to control your demon form and the crown of Demon will respect you no matter what you are. Human or Demon. **" She blinked at the lily as it floated in the water.

**Lyonesse's P.O.V**

I hesitated at first. If I drink this, would this mean that I would forfeit every chance to be married and have kids of my own? Will I be a demon for good? I glared at Truth "Would this mean that I will be a demon for good?" He shook his head "**You can choose whether you want to drink it or not. But you will be a demon but you are able to have children of your own and hand over your crown to the child with the Couer De Lion blood. **" I blinked and looked at the lily then began to reach my hand to it until a loud explosion erupted before Kakashi stood in front of me. "I finally found you." I growled as I glance to see the Crown of Demons a few miles away from him. I dart towards the crown but he karate chopped my back making me gasp and collapse near the crown. "You can't run from me forever, Lyonesse. You are going back to Konoha with me."

I could heard his footsteps coming towards me as I weakly reached to the crown before I heard a scream. I quickly seized the crown only to see Ashe lying on the wall unconscious. Weakly, I got on my feet and put the crown on my head... "Lyonesse, NO!" Kakashi yelled. But it was too late. I screamed as pain ran through my body. My nails got sharper along with the canines on my teeth, my hair turning white and grew longer, my eyes turning red and my iris was turning sidewards and became thin.

I was turning into a demon.

Finally, my eyes were closed but I was standing on my feet before snapping my eyes open. "**You hurt her. YOU HURT ASHE-CHAN!**" I had him in a choke hold against the wall "**Why do you want to come home? Do you want to keep me away from everyone else like you did with Mom when she was pregnant with me?!**" His eyes widened "How could you?" I tightened my hold on his neck and winced in pain "I only was protecting the both of you from your aunt, Lyonesse. I didn't meant for you to get hurt."

"**That's a lie! You just want me to be like you, is that it?****!**" My nails were growing on my separate hand "No, Lyonesse. You got wrong...I was protecting you from Addie but from this!" Then he knocked me back sending me back against another wall and screamed in pain then the crown fell of my head. But I still had my demon powers activated but I was extremely weak as I reached for the crown. But he held it in his hand before putting it in his bag. "N-no." Finally, I past out.

**Kakashi's P.O.V**

He looked at her, lying on the snow before carrying her over his shoulder "Lyonesse!" He turned his head to see his student, Sasuke Uchiha with his Sharingan on but he jumped onto the field before leaving the castle.

He walked through the snowy forest before look at her again and sighed '_If only you knew the truth about the Crown and Throne of Demon, Lyonesse. Then you could see why I was being cautious. Just give me a chance to explain._' He thought as the picture of little Lyonesse smiling happily clouded his mind.

**_Flashback_**

_"Look at the camera, Lyonesse!" He said as the one year baby Lyonesse with her black pigtails looking at her birthday cake with a smile. His wife, Ryuu held her in her arms with a smile. "This is pointless, Ryuu. She isn't going to look at me..." Then he saw his daughter glance at him before he saw her holding a kunai and throwing it at something next to him. It was a spider... Then he looked at Lyonesse to see her eyes before she cried. Ryuu sang a lullaby to her calm her down while he tried to register what just happened before she ran towards him "Kakashi, are you alright?"  
_

_"Yes! But what is important is..." He showed her the picture "I got a picture of our little girl!" Ryuu fell before hitting him on the head for making her worry about nothing until they both heard giggling... "If it's not us, then..." They looked down to see to their surprise...A little giggling Lyonesse with a small smile on her face. He quickly began to record her giggling with a small smile...  
_

_**Flashback Ends**  
_

He grinned at his flashback of her before he saw Minato "Hey. Is this her?" He nodded and smiled happily with his eyes "Yes. This is her. Once the Crown and Throne of Demons are destroyed then she can live a normal life." Then he saw her eyes snap open and kick herself away from him then grabbed his bag. "Lyonesse. Give me the bag." He saw her shook her head. "No! I am not letting you destroy Mom's wish!" He was beginning to get annoy "YOUR MOM WANT YOU TO BE SAFE FROM THE THRONE AND CROWN, LYONESSE. DON'T YOU GET IT?! YOU ARE ONLY KILLING YOURSELF!"

"Let how you let Mom die in front of the both of us!" He stiffened and he snapped like a twig before he saw her flying across the tree and saw her eyes. Tears falling from her eyes and a red hand mark from...him.

"L-Lyon-" He watched her get up quickly and ran over. Minato took a step forward but he stopped him "I can be this on my own."

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

She ran through the forest with tears in her eyes and running into Sasuke who had her in a hug "Thank Goodness. You are al-" He stopped to see the red hand mark on her right cheek as she watched his Sharingan activated with a frown on his face. "Who gave you that?" He growled holding her face towards him. "K-" "Kakashi..." He growled bitterly before he heard footsteps towards them. He saw Kakashi and looking at her as she went behind him. He quickly turned around and picked her up quickly as he ran through the forest "Sasuke!"

He ran a few miles before reaching the castle and the door was closed behind him by Itachi, Kisame and Ashe. He looked at Lyonesse who had her face red as a cherry. "There." He put her down only to scream before falling on the floor "What's wrong?" She slightly smiled "I forgot. He karate chop my back earlier." He lightly smiled before picking her again and she screamed before they ran into the castle.

"Yep. It is official. He is a fool in love..." Kisame said with a smile while the fish watched them leave. "Don't you think Itachi?" This time, the Uchiha didn't smile and walked off.


	9. Chapter 9

**Native Wolf Girl Keket**

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

_She ran through the forest with tears in her eyes and running into Sasuke who had her in a hug "Thank Goodness. You are al-" He stopped to see the red hand mark on her right cheek as she watched his Sharingan activated with a frown on his face. "Who gave you that?" He growled holding her face towards him. "K-" "Kakashi..." He growled bitterly before he heard footsteps towards them. He saw Kakashi and looking at her as she went behind him. He quickly turned around and picked her up quickly as he ran through the forest "Sasuke!"_

_He ran a few miles before reaching the castle and the door was closed behind him by Itachi, Kisame and Ashe. He looked at Lyonesse who had her face red as a cherry. "There." He put her down only to scream before falling on the floor "What's wrong?" She slightly smiled "I forgot. He karate chop my back earlier." He lightly smiled before picking her again and she screamed before they ran into the castle._

_"Yep. It is official. He is a fool in love..." Kisame said with a smile while the fish watched them leave. "Don't you think Itachi?" This time, the Uchiha didn't smile and walked off._

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V  
**

She walked through the garden holding the Crown of Demons in her hands and rubbed the cheek that got a slap from Kakashi. "He is wrong...I am not killing by finding the Throne of Demons that is if we find it." She thought loudly. Then out of anger, she gripped onto the crown tightly "You will see, Father. Once I find the Throne of Demons, I will be the strongest and make Mom proud!" She stomped over to the foundation and saw the Aura of Aslan float towards her. She seized it and quickly began to drink the juice from the flower before she watch the flower transform into a small key. "What the?"

She jumped into the foundation and turned the key before the light began to glow brightly and surrounding her. Before everything around her went black and she opened her eyes to see a ballroom with people dancing and laughing. "Everyone get ready for the coronation of a new Queen of Demons!" Then I saw the children scrambling to put on a royal robe and one of them blew the trumpet as everyone moved away. I followed them before we saw who was on the throne.

It was her mother, alive. She smiled at her as walked forward slow and steady. As she did, her mother took off a circlet crown with the golden and black lions on it "This is the Crown of Aslan and Judgment. I have waited so long for you this day to arrive and now it is there. Kneel, my child." She quickly did with head down looking to the ground. "Lyonesse Couer De Lion, ever since you were born into this world, I knew that day would arrive that this coronation was happened but one thing I would want to say is... You will always to going to be my little girl." Then she put the Crown of Aslan on her head "Rise, Queen of Demons, Lyonesse Couer De."

She rose from her kneeling position before facing her mother with tears in her eyes. "M-Mom. T-Thank you for believing in me." She smiled before hugging her daughter "I will see you soon, my dear one. I have a feeling that the two of you will live a happy life together." With that, she handed her a gunblade and suddenly a bright light began wrapping Lyonesse like it was fabric. Then she found herself in new clothes as she opened her eyes to see a tunic shirt with two red lines, one on each side; a dark blue tunic that slants on her right side, a red rope around her neck, black boots with burgundy stripes, and four earring with two on each ear but had a lion on it, though. The Crown of Aslan still on my head as she walked to the throne and sat down... Suddenly, everything began to disappear.

Her mom smiled before parting with these words "Tell him it wasn't his fault for letting me die and losing."

**Lyonesse's P.O.V**

I got up of the throne and turned to see the throne of Demons beginning to disappear. Then I felt something burning on my back and ran to a mirror to see what it was. There was a mark of Aslan forming on my back with the lion breathing fire along with the ... "I am queen of Demon and Aslan now. And a full blooded demon..." I grinned as I began running to get the Akatsuki along with Team Taka.

'_Hang on, Sasuke. I am coming...' _Then suddenly, I heard a chuckle '_I will be waiting for you, Your Majesty.' _I giggled as I ran through the forest full speed to follow where Addie was taking them along with Danzo.

Then I saw them. They were on bridge with Addie, Danzo and a million ANBU guards "I know they are criminals but why so many guards?" Addie stiffened at my voice and turned to me bitterly "I will let them go if you hand over the Throne of Demons." I shrugged "Sorry, but it disappeared and a mark of Aslan appeared on my back." Her eyes widened in shock before narrowing them at me "Kill her." Then the one million ANBU soldiers running towards me and I simply grinned as I seized my gunblade; it turned into a sword.

"Bring it on." I charged head on towards them. One did a jutsu but was easily reflected off the sword mode gunblade, killing the man. It wasn't before I heard the others coming. More of them did the same thing with the same result...but more reinforcement arrive '_Great. More people to kill.' _ I growled to myself but this time, they all combine their attack forming a dragon. Now, I was in trouble. Then...

**Aslan's Shield **

In a instant, a large shield appeared before "Lyonesse!" I see my mom as she ran over and began fighting...

"MOM?!" One of the lions grinned at me as the Akatsuki came towards me happily. "You are alright!" Kisame smiled rubbing my head as did Suigetsu, Hidan, and Pein. Before the lions came towards us and Mom revealed herself making Tobi look at me and I could see his shock eye through the hole. "Who knew?" But there was that one other lion beside her... I blinked at the other lion confused making it grin.

_**'You don't remember me, don't you? Sigh... She only has half of her memory back if she doesn't remember. Maybe I transform into my human to jog your**_** memory.'**

At that point, the lion transform to look like...me! From the long black hair, golden eyes and clothes. "I bet you don't-" She turned to show off the mark of Aslan on her back and I cursed "Who are you? An imposter?"

She laughed as if it was amusing "No, doofus. I am your twin sister, Kisa."


	10. Chapter 10

**Native Wolf Girl Keket**

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Aslan's Shield **_

_In a instant, a large shield appeared before "Lyonesse!" I see my mom as she ran over and began fighting...  
_

_"MOM?!" One of the lions grinned at me as the Akatsuki came towards me happily. "You are alright!" Kisame smiled rubbing my head as did Suigetsu, Hidan, and Pein. Before the lions came towards us and Mom revealed herself making Tobi look at me and I could see his shock eye through the hole. "Who knew?" But there was that one other lion beside her... I blinked at the other lion confused making it grin._

_**'You don't remember me, don't you? Sigh... She only has half of her memory back if she doesn't remember. Maybe I transform into my human to jog your**** memory.'**_

_At that point, the lion transform to look like...me! From the long black hair, golden eyes and clothes. "I bet you don't-" She turned to show off the mark of Aslan on her back and I cursed "Who are you? An imposter?"_

_She laughed as if it was amusing "No, doofus. I am your twin sister, Kisa."_

* * *

**Lyonesse's P.O.V**

Everyone looked at me but I was too shocked at the moment " I don't believe that and if we were twins, how come Mom didn't tell me?" Mom sighed "Well, when you two were little...You would constantly try to kill each other but your father and I never noticed until your birthday, August 2 came up. We realized when the two of you would argue, your chakra and magi would rapidly increase and you both cause the cake to explode in your father's face and made a big mess."

"DID NOT!" The both of us said together before glaring at each other. "Anyway, Kosey is the first oldest, Raven the second oldest and you the youngest out of the three. Anyway, it was decided that the both of you were to be separated from each other. While Shiku and Raven stayed with their father and you, Lyonesse, stayed with me." I looked at Mom before looking Shiku who shrugged "Well, you remember anything?"

I was quiet for a while before I had images of Kosey and me as kids "I remember now." She grinned as she rubbed her head and their mom laughed. "I hope that the two of you can get along now." She said to us as we walked over and Sasuke smiled at me "What is it?"

"You confessed you like me." She blinked at him "When?" He glared at her bitterly as if she was completely stupid. "Before you ran to the Throne of Demons and became a demon." I blinked as I felt the heat come to my face "I guess I did, didn't I?" He chuckled "Yes, you did. Now let's catch up with the others..." I nodded before I felt something in my hand, it was his hand... I ran through the forest with him holding my hand with a smile on his face before letting go to see Team 7 in front of us with a captured Akatsuki again.

**Narrator's P.O.V**

She saw Kakashi take a step forward "You are coming home, Lyonesse. I am not letting this nonsense going any further!" He seized her hand quickly and turned to see Sasuke was bound to the tree but she pulled her hand away from him "I am a true demon now! And I will not go back to Konoha and you can't make me!" She watched her father gave a bittersweet look at her but she didn't care if her mother was still alive and under that black hood trench coat, he still didn't trust her father for how he had let her die in the hands of her Aunt Addie.

She walked up to Sasuke bounded on the tree and began to cut the branches, setting him free. Then walked over to the Akatsuki and cut the rope making Kakashi growl from his throat. "I am made a promise to myself that I would become the strongest demon with or without your blessing, Father." At that point, her hair began to grow longer and white while Kakashi was caught off guard of her calling him father before she charged and began attacking him full force.

Kakashi began to defend as his daughter attacked him multiple times but avoids them before kicking her sending he to a tree. "You are coming home, Lyon. Whether you li-"

Suddenly, they both heard:

**Ignition Raven!**

A raven made of fire appeared him but made him slid away to see a large black wolf with a small red highlight on the left side. Its golden eyes glared at him as he stood a step back "N-No. I thought you were dead from the mission..." The wolf growled at him bitterly "**The Nightmare Wolves took me in and I am going to protect my sister from our father.**" Lyonesse's eyes widened as the wolf transform into a teenager boy with long black hair with a red highlight on the left along with his golden eyes. His clothes were a sleeveless black shirt along with a long black and red jacket, black pants, combat boots, and a black blade at his left side.

His right arm was a black robot arm with five throat cutting claws and it wasn't long before Kakashi charged at him. But the boy managed to curl his robot arm into a fist and it caught on fire then punched him sending him flying into the river below then the fire went out on its own as he walked towards her. "A-Are you alright?"

**Lyonesse's P.O.V**

I was scared as he walked towards me slowly and helped me up but I fell back down. He chuckled until he saw my head was bleeding, he grabbed his bag and began bandaging my head before carrying me on his back. "Let head back to Mom." He began to walk back from where I came before I said "Wait." He looked at me "Yes?"

"Who are you exactly? You said you were going to save me from our father..." He grinned then I gasped. I knew him. He was the leader of the Nightmare Winged Wolves and King of Keket, known as the Dark Lands. One of the most powerful places in the Demon World from my perspective. "My name is Raven, King of Keket. But you remember me from your past as someone else."

"Who?" I tilted my head and he laughed loudly. "You knucklehead, you must have hit your head hard when you fell off the bridge. But..."

"But what?"

"I am your older brother."


	11. Chapter 11

**Native Wolf Girl Keket**

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Lyonesse's P.O.V**_

_I was scared as he walked towards me slowly and helped me up but I fell back down. He chuckled until he saw my head was bleeding, he grabbed his bag and began bandaging my head before carrying me on his back. "Let head back to Mom." He began to walk back from where I came before I said "Wait." He looked at me "Yes?"_

_"Who are you exactly? You said you were going to save me from our father..." He grinned then I gasped. I knew him. He was the leader of the Nightmare Winged Wolves and King of Keket, known as the Dark Lands. One of the most powerful places in the Demon World from my perspective. "My name is Raven, King of Keket. But you remember me from your past as someone else."_

_"Who?" I tilted my head and he laughed loudly. "You knucklehead, you must have hit your head hard when you fell off the bridge. But..."_

_"But what?"_

_"I am your older brother."_

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**_  
_

Lyonesse was quiet as a mouse as Raven carried her to the others and when the Akatsuki found them, he looked at her for a answer "They are friend. Don't worry..." He nodded and walked to Tobi "She has a injury to the head from Kakashi. She needs to rest for a while, Obito." Her eyes widened at Raven and Tobi "Of course."

"Why did you call him by his true name?" She growled before hitting him on the head with her fist "Ow." Tobi laughed "It is fine, Lyon. He is the King of Darkness and Dragons but is also mine and Madara's student." She blinked at him then Raven. Then Mom showed up and she gasped at Raven before she pulled on his cheeks. He was getting mad and Lyonesse knew that because she noticed the red highlight was spreading quickly... Finally, she suddenly found herself towering over the other and looked down to see to her horror.

He transformed into a dragon. A black dragon with razor sharp claws. Then he roared at them and everyone blinked at him as he transformed back and she fell but Raven caught her and got on his back. "Don't do that again, maică." She knew what that meant. It was mother in Romanian... "I just wanted to make sure, my son. It has been so long since I have seen you..."

"You can thank the dragons for that. When I was falling from the bridge, one of them caught me and took me back to the Dragon's Scared Land to train me. They trained me there and I left searching for you guys... I didn't have much time either since I heard a rumor..." Raven explained then looked at his sister Lyonesse "You killed Orochimaru, right?"

She nodded "Yay. Why?" Raven was silent before dropping a bombshell on everyone "Orochimaru is still alive. But in a different body... Unfortunately, you didn't have the power of Aslan to kill him completely... Now he is now after you for killing him and finish what he started." Everyone was silent as Lyonesse got down from his back only to get dizzy again but Sasuke caught her. "Easy." Now he was giving a piggy back ride "He must have hit me pretty hard if I can't ever stand on my two feet." He chuckled as the Akatsuki began walking back to Aslan castle only to hear a woman's voice "Hello dear sister."

Then everyone was held back by soldiers while Lyonesse was pulled away from Sasuke and put front and center of Addie who smiled at the crown of Demons and Aslan sitting on her niece's head "I will be taking that from you now." She grab the crown circlet but it caught in flames and so did she but crown disappeared as her black hair covered her and her eyes changed color until she was a large horse sized black lion with burning red demonic eyes glaring at Addie.

Her aunt took a step back in shock as she saw the mark of Demons on her left side and Aslan birthmark on right hip "**Do you really think that you can take away a dream my mom had for me, Adelaide Eva Couer De Lion? Or have you forgotten your oath years ago****?**" She roared at her aunt and to their shock, she keeled down to Lyonesse in her Couer De Lion form with the marks to prove that she was the rightful heir to the throne "You must understand, my niece. I was only trying to protect you from Orochimaru... He is the one you should be worried about. He has been capturing and murdering every Couer De Lion members one by one..."

"So you didn't really killed Mom after all. It was Orochimaru this whole time who was trying to kill the three of us; Raven, Kosey, and me." Addie nodded "I was going to warn your father but it was already too late. Come inside, I will explain." She gestured to the others to release the Akatsuki as we walked inside the castle.

* * *

**Lyonesse's P.O.V**

****I couldn't believe Orochimaru was the one who tried to kill my mother along me and my siblings. But I was glad it wasn't my aunt though as we all sat down in the throne room. "Well, it was a long time ago after Raven's father assassination that we were finding who it was who was killing off the Couer De Lion family by capturing and killing them. It wasn't until the accident in Fate Destiny Bridge when we found a little winged wolf pup who witnessed what happened after the incident and pulled you out of the river. We extract his memory of the afterlife of the accident and used Couer De Lion bloodline that we found out it was him..."

"Who was the wolf pup who saved me?" I asked her. "Anubis. He saw the entire accident at the bridge and saved pulled you out of the river and getting the others..." My eyes widened and now I knew why Anubis and I were so close when I was little but he was over-protective of me. Now I knew why. "The entire winged wolf pack is in Konoha safe and under your father's protection."

I walked back to my room slowly and steady up the stairs before falling my knees. Sasuke managed to pick me up and walk me over to my room then closed the door before placing me on the bed "Lyon, are you extremely weak to the point that you can't defend yourself, right?" He asked as he got closer until had my back into a wall "Only a little..." He smirked evilly at me and found myself blushing "Good." He got closer and closer to my lips before Raven opened the door "Lyonesse! I got-" He looked at Sasuke and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"WHAT THE F**K WERE YOU GOING TO DO WITH MY SISTER?! I JUST ABOUT TO CUT YOUR THROAT OUT RIGHT THERE, YOU LITTLE PUNK!" He yelled angrily at him. There was smoke coming out of his nose meaning he was about to ready transform into his true form,a dragon. But I began to close my eyes and Sasuke pointed at me and told Raven something before I blacked out and fell onto my pillow.

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

****After Raven left the room, he sat on her bed watching her sleeping in her demon clothes. He was going to kiss her until Raven showed up and he was on the path of transforming into a dragon and kill him. But he watched her black hair began to grow long and have the small red highlight on her left side which was the same hairstyle as Raven's. He smiled before kissing her forehead and cheek, he was rewarded with a light pink blush on her face and a giggle as she slept along with a smile.

Finally, he got up and left her room...but suddenly the window opened revealing Minato who ran over to her and jumped out the window with Lyonesse in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Native Wolf Girl Keket**

* * *

**Flashback**

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

_After Raven left the room, he sat on her bed watching her sleeping in her demon clothes. He was going to kiss her until Raven showed up and he was on the path of transforming into a dragon and kill him. But he watched her black hair began to grow long and have the small red highlight on her left side which was the same hairstyle as Raven's. He smiled before kissing her forehead and cheek, he was rewarded with a light pink blush on her face and a giggle as she slept along with a smile._

_Finally, he got up and left her room...but suddenly the window opened revealing Minato who ran over to her and jumped out the window with Lyonesse in his arms._

* * *

**Narrator's P.O.V**_  
_

Lyonesse woke up to see Sakura smiling at her and she held the pink-haired girl against the wall with one hand. "Where the hell am I, b***h? TALK! Before I cut your throat wide open!" Sakura gave her a surprised look "We just wanted you back home in Konoha, Ly-" The demon held her grip on her throat "You have no right to even say my nickname and I will kill you!" She had her arm ready to slash her throat until her father grabbed her arm and put behind her back "Calm down, Lyonesse. You don't need to kill Sakura for no reason..."

She chuckled "You are right. But I can kill YOU!" She kicked her sending him into the snowy forest and she followed. Kakashi saw her ready to attack him but avoided it. "I HATE YOU! YOU LET OUR MOTHER DIE IN A HAND OF A CRIMINAL, YOU B*****D! YOU ARE DEAD TO ME!" He stopped then she scratched his right side of his chest making him yell in pain before she walked over to him "You are most pathetic person in the world that I would have as a father." He saw her rip off the necklace, dropped it and crushed it with her right foot. "And you are no longer my father..." With that, she left her father wounded and heartbroken in the snow.

She walked through the snow before she heard "Couer De Lion, Lyonesse." She turned to see Danzo and 12 billion ANBU soldiers "You are ordered to come back to Konoha with us to be questioned about the Akatsuki. Refuse, I will have to take you back by force." She growled bitterly "And live with a pathetic excuse of a father who let my mother die before my eyes. I will pass." Danzo shook his head and said "Kill her."

Then all of the ANBU soldiers came at her head one but then someone was singing from a distant:

**_ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku ken o katate ni, fushigi no kuni.  
ironna mono o kirisutete, makka na michi o shiite itta.  
sonna ARISU wa, mori no oku.  
tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete.  
mori ni dekita michi igai ni, kanojo no sei o shiru sube wa nashi._**

**_nibanme ARISU wa otonashiku uta o utatte, fushigi no kuni.  
ironna oto o afuresasete, kurutta sekai o umidashita.  
sonna ARISU wa, bara no hana.  
ikareta otoko ni uchikorosarete.  
makka na hana o ichirin sakase minna ni mederare karete yuku._**

She screamed in agony before her face darkened and she grinned before her eyes turned demonic and different shadows consumed her body until she was was nothing but a shadow demon. She wore the same clothes as Raven but had her entire body was black, sword-like tail, her shoulders had sharp spikes and ancient barrier around her. A evil and disturbing grin came on her face as she began attacking and murdering one, then two, ten, twenty, one hundred... until everyone was lying dead on the ground.

She had killed one billion men...

She turned and walked away before she heard footsteps coming over... on the other side to see Sasuke. She began to transform back into her normal self until he yelled "Behind you!" Suddenly, she was back to normal and in his arms as Danzo was standing on the bridge... "Hang onto me." He whispered in her ear and she nodded as he ran off in the direction he came.

"What happened?" He asked her "Dad got Minato to get me but I lost my anger and released on that pink haired b***h..." He laughed as they walked through the forest "Yay, Sakura is annoying as hell along with Karin...but not you. You are my special girl..." She blinked at him confused until her answer was a kiss on her lips as her eye widened as she slowly kissed and he kissed back with a smile on his face. "So...does that mean what I think it means?" She asked him as he smiled and chuckled as he pulled away "Yes, we are boyfriend and girlfriend now..." She giggled before she put her forehead on his with a smile on her face... "That's sweet. My apprentice found himself a girlfriend."

They both stiffened at the figure. It was a man under a robe that looked like a snake... "Orochimaru..." Sasuke held her closer to him as they ran only for Orochimaru to lash out a snake that got his leg. He screamed in agony as he let her go sending her flying before landing to the ground.

**Lyonesse's P.O.V**

****I landed on my back before I heard him laughing at me "Well, well." He was above me as I tried to get up but he quickly summoned snakes to hold me down and noticed a difference in my appearance "So you became a full demon... too bad you will never see another day." I saw him grin evilly at me as he grabbed me by the throat and held me against a tree. "Any last words before I kill you?" He chuckled before I saw a yellow flash and he screamed in pain.

But it wasn't Minato. It was a man with long blond hair in a long braid and golden eyes like mine then he shut them to open them to reveal Sharingan which was one level higher than Sasuke's. In a matter of seconds, Orochimaru was in the center of black flames and screamed in agony before Sasuke got up to kill Orochimaru with his sword. The man had him distracted before we saw a sword pierce through Orochimaru but it wasn't Sasuke's sword.

Suddenly, he fell reveal a man with long black hair in a high ponytail and wore the jounin uniform with the Akatsuki cloak over it "You should be more careful, baka." Then he curled his fists and hit the blonde's head with strong force that he fell on his knees "Jeez, you don't have to be that mean, Shun!"

Now I knew the black haired boy with onyx eyes was Shun but what was the other's name?

"Hey, knock it off." I yelled and the two glared away from each other as the blonde got up "Just tell us your name." He grinned happily "My name is Riku Uchiha and this is Shun Uchiha. We are from the future!" Both me and Sasuke looked at each other with the 'Is-he-out-of-his-mind?' look and back at them "And who are your parents exactly?" The two men looked at me then Sasuke before looking at each other.

"Oh, I forgot. You don't have kids yet..." Then suddenly, I had a bad feeling about what they were trying to say. "Anyway, what we are trying to say is that you and Sasuke are our parents in the future!"


End file.
